


Spiteful World?

by TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily/pseuds/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity knows who her soul mate is the moment she see's his face in a gossip rag.<br/>It takes him a little bit longer to figure it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiteful World?

**Author's Note:**

> This is is my second fanfic, feedback would be awesome.  
> Un-edited.   
> I own nothing but the idea.
> 
> Prompts are welcome(:

Scrawlings were a sacred thing. This was one of the most important lessons a person could learn and it was taught all around the world. Scrawlings were personal and wonderful and a secret, which is why only the owner and soul mate could see them, it's why peoples marks weren't spoken of, not really.

See Scrawlings were words that people were born with tattooed into their flesh. People say that they had started with the soul mates names or the first words they spoke to each other but now scrawlings were a singular word and this word summarises the relationship between the soul mates.

Felicity knew that her mothers scrawling read Fleeting in her fathers looped handwriting and that was something she could never forgive the world for; how could destiny or fate or whatever you want to call it bring the two together for only a few years? Donna Smoak liked to say that the love was fleeting but everything she had ever dreamed of because it gave Donna her, but that didn't mean that Felicity didn't hear her mother cry herself to sleep sometimes.

Fate was cruel, Destiny was unkind and the world was spiteful. Felicity stuck by this even though she knew her scrawling was much kinder than her mothers. A beautiful and clear devoted had been marked onto the skin just above her collarbone since she could remember and for years she had thought this word wonderful, the most magical word in the world. She had known how lucky she was. Then, when she was 18 she looked at a gossip magazine and learnt who her soul mate was and she could practically hear the world laughing at her. Felicity's soul mate was a mess; a womaniser, a drunk and a college drop out (not for lack of trying since he had tried college four times).

She didn't tell anyone she knew who he was, she didn't tell anyone what the word said, that was forbidden as it was seen as bad luck; telling anyone would change the relationship and possibly even keep the soul mates away from each other. The only reason Felicity knew her mothers scrawling is because Donna knew her soul mate was never coming back anyway, there was nothing for the work to keep away from her.

Of course then the accident had happened and had been all over every news station. 

Robert and Oliver Queen lost at sea and presumed dead. 

In the fairy tales, she would know that he would come back to her because they had not yet met and it was a rule of the universe that the soul mates must be reunited before either of them could die. But they were just fairy tales and she knew that people died incomplete all of the time. It still hurt.

Still, Donna hadn't let her abandonment hold her back, even though she had been required to work three jobs just for the two of them to get by and so Felicity would not quit either. She could still make something of her life, be successful, fall in love and get married. Non-soul mates married all of the time.

She had been doing so well by herself, graduating MIT, getting a job at Queens consolidated and then, 5 years after disappearing, Oliver Queen had been found on a island and Felicity was found in the QC women's toilets having a panic attack because he was back and oh god, what if he came to the office and saw her scrawling?

She began to wear high collared clothing and just as she thought she was being ridiculous, The man himself turned up at her desk with a a dead laptop -you poor, beautiful thing- and a cover story that almost made her laugh, but she was a professional and he was her boss' step-son (and her soul mate and how was she meant to say no when the word devoted was scrawled along his bottom lip in her handwriting) so she accepted the sorry excuse and got to work. 

The two became friends and she felt the opportunity to tell him or show him her words pass because how was she meant to explain that she had lied -no, I haven't met my soul mate yet- and kept this truth from him when she knew how he felt about liars, when she knew what he had been put through by his parents (She hated Moira Queen more and more as she got to know her).

When he finally saw her words it was because her top (or rather his shirt that she had taken because hers had blood all over it) had fallen off her shoulder to reveal the freshly stitched bullet wound that she had gained by taking a bullet for his girlfriend and his eyes had slipped to her collarbone. She saw him freeze and pale and "Oh Oliver please don't hate me, I know I should have told you but when I found out it was from a picture in a gossip magazine that was talking about what a womaniser you were and then you died, well you didn't actually die obviously because you're standing in front of me right now staring at that word but I thought you were dead and when we met I knew you wouldn't be ready to know yet because you'd just gotten back after 5 years on an island by yourself and the last thing you needed was a soul mate. Then our nights together started - not nights together but you know, nights together- and I knew you weren't ready to meet her and I really just want to keep being your girl. Well not your girl because I'm not your girl obviously, although I wouldn't be against it, but your girl and-"

"Of course it's you" the words were whispered and rough but they broke through the fog of Felicity's brain and she tilted her head at him curiously "I don't know how I ever thought it could be anyone but you Felicity-" The way he said her name filled her stomach with butterflies and it was making her feel slightly nauseous but she ignored that "- and for the record you will always be my girl, and if you'd like to be, you can be my girl too." His hand found hers and she smiled at him.

"I would love that Oliver, but could you remind me of this in the morning because I think the blood loss is finally getting to me." her words were slurred slightly and Oliver laughed before pulling his soul mate -and god, he was never going to get sick of that- into his arms and carrying her from the room.

So maybe the world wasn't so spiteful after all and Felicity was reminded of this every time she met her soulmates eyes or saw that marked lip smile at her from under a green hero's hood.


End file.
